


One, Two, Three

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Frogs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Truth or Dare, Yearning, i love them, sorta suicide mention?, they're babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Number One, Remus King fell in love at the drop of a hat. Number Two, he knew when he was beat. Number Three? He took truth or dareveryseriously.Rated T for a few curse words.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	One, Two, Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt I found on Tumblr and also a need for more intruality fics.

Remus King fell in love at the drop of a hat. 

Literally. He picked the fallen beanie up and tossed it at the back of the head it had fallen from. The boy turned around and- oh. 

Oh, he was _gorgeous_. Bright blue eyes behind big round glasses, constellations of freckles smattered over his face like ink splotches, and curly blue hair that stuck up in funny directions because it had been covered by the beanie. 

“Oops! Did it fall off again? I forgot my bobby pins today.” He laughed, and Remus was sure his heart stopped for a moment. 

“Uh.”

The boy looked up at him as he arranged the beanie back on his head. “You must be Roman’s brother!”

Remus shook his head a little to shake himself back into the conversation, instead of staring at the pretty boy. 

“Yeeup! The one and only! Are you shocked to finally see the better looking twin?”

Pretty boy blushed and looked away. “Well, I don’t know…”

Oh. Why did Roman, of all people, get all the nice things? Sure, he was hot, and was outgoing and passionate, but so was Remus!

Damn. 

“Thank you for picking my hat up for me! I’m Patton!”

Remus would rather call him the love of his life, but okay.

“Nice t’meetcha! It’s been great, and all, but I have to go- do something. Important. Totally.”

He winced as his backpack made an experimental croaking noise. Patton looked curious, but Remus waved and jogged off, doing his best to forget the absolutely stunning boy. 

After all, when else would he have the time to replace all of the frogs in the dissection lab with _live_ ones? 

He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do with the dead formaldehyde frogs though. Maybe he’d sneak one under Roman’s pillow, just out of spite.

Totally out of spite. Not jealousy or anything. 

~~~

Remus King knew when he was beat. 

After he met Patton, the boy seemed to be everywhere Roman was. Every time Remus saw his brother, he also saw a mop of blue curls and bright eyes. It was infuriating. 

And then Patton started trying to _include_ him. 

“Can Remus join us?”

Remus was in the kitchen, trying not to interrupt Roman’s sleepover with his friends. Roman groaned.

“Ugh, you _know_ he’s just going to make innuendos and want to watch horror films.”

“Well, I don’t think it’s right to leave him out!”

None of Roman’s friends had ever come to his defense before. He was used to being left out of sleepovers. It was a good thing. 

Roman’s friends didn’t _like_ him, even though he’d been Virgil and Janus’ friend first. 

“Fine. It’s on your head if he starts something weird, though.”

Patton bounced into the kitchen and beamed at Remus. All Remus had wanted was a sandwich, not an invite to watch the love of his life moon over his twin.

“Remus! Come hang out with us! We’re about to watch Bambi!”

He couldn’t say no to those eyes, no way, no how. 

“Sure! Let me just eat my sandwich.” It was salami and marshmallow fluff, with peanut butter. On the grainy bread. 

“Yay!” 

Patton had no right being that cute. 

Remus ate his sandwich, and then tried his very best to be on his absolute best behavior while they were watching movies. No dirty jokes, no digs at Virgil… He didn’t even complain when they decided to watch You’ve Got Mail. Which he should have, because the movie was disgusting. 

And yet. 

And yet. 

Patton still glanced at Roman from time to time. Remus could see it clearly, because Roman had insisted that he sit next to him so he could ‘shut him up if need be’. 

Roman was dating Logan, Patton was in love with Roman, and Remus was in love with Patton. A horrible, fucked up love quadrangle with heartbreak in the center. 

He wondered if he could end his suffering by shoving a dead, formaldehyded frog down his throat. It would taste better to his palate than this… Longing?

Ew. Remus couldn’t believe he was in the middle of a good, old fashioned _yearn_.

~~~

Remus King took truth or dare _very_ seriously. 

Especially strip truth or dare, that he’d been dragged into because Patton had, yet again, decided he didn’t need to be left out.

It was Virgil’s turn, from where he was sitting next to Roman. 

“Patton. Truth or dare.”

“Umm… I pick truth!”

Virgil shifted forward conspiratorially. “Do you have someone you like?”

Patton shot a glance Roman’s direction. 

“I can’t really pass, can I?” He was just in his boxers now, having passed earlier on challenges like ‘say fuck’, and ‘don’t coo at this puppy video’, which Patton had called cruel and unusual punishment. 

“I’ll strip in his place!” Remus was still wearing everything but his pants. He wasn’t one to back down from either truth or dare. He’d just been dared to take off his shirt, and chose to pass in order to keep hiding the cephalopod tattoo he’d gotten without telling his parents. Or Roman.

“No, Remus, there is no established rule for taking the penalty for others. Patton must answer the question, or take off an article of clothing.”

Remus wanted to glare at Logan, but knew the nerd wouldn’t see it from his position in Roman’s lap.

“Fine, fine! The answer is yes.” Patton was blushing.

“Really? Are they in the room?”

“Hey! He already answered your question, it’s Janus’ turn now.”

Janus grinned. “Patton. Truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to pick truth for the next three rounds.”

Patton looked a little sick, but nodded. Remus was fuming. They were up to something, something that would ultimately embarrass Patton, and he didn’t want to see it. 

At least it was Patton’s turn. “Remus! Truth or dare!” 

He was still in the middle of another dare, sitting behind Roman and braiding his hair into an elaborate crown, so he picked “Truth.”

“Why did your backpack croak when we first met?”

“I was carrying live frogs.”

“Was that why we didn’t have to do dissections that day?” Virgil sounded suspicious, whipping around to look at Remus, who shrugged.

And then it was Logan’s turn.

“Patton. Truth or truth?”

Patton rolled his eyes and gestured for Logan to ask his question.

“Is the person you like in this room?”

Slowly, Patton nodded, shooting another quick look at Roman. 

Remus was beyond angry. 

“Patton!” Dammit, Roman. “Who is it?”

Remus stood up abruptly, quickly running his fingers through Roman’s hair to ruin the braid. Just out of spite. 

“I need some air.”

He turned and walked out of the room, ignoring Patton’s cry of his name.

Patton followed him out to the porch.

“Remus, I need to tell you something.”

“Ooh, are you about to profess your _undying_ love for me?” Remus wasn’t bitter. Not at all.

“Yes, I am.”

It took a few moments for the words to catch up to Remus’ brain. “What?”

“I love you.”

“But- I thought- You- Roman?”

Patton laughed. “You thought I liked Roman? I mean… Maybe at first, there was aesthetic attraction, but then…”

“Then?”

“Then I met you, and it was more. You’re just so… Different. It’s refreshing.”

Remus looked away, not sure how he was supposed to react. 

“Remus.” Patton sounded hesitant. “I know it’s not my turn, but… Truth or dare?”

He gulped. “Dare.”

“Kiss me?”

Well. Truth or dare was a _very_ serious matter and-

And he just wanted to kiss Patton, goshdarnit, so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
